


Noel, Is It?

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: What if Gillian and David had a baby instead of Gillian and Clyde?





	Noel, Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought that popped into my head. It’s probably not very good as I’ve never written one like this.

David pushes back his office chair and gets up from his desk. Having finished going over the script for the next episode of X Files, he heads upstairs. He decides to take a quick shower before bed, being careful not to wake an overdue sleeping Gillian. 

When he enters their bedroom he expects to see her sleeping peacefully, or at least lying in bed since peaceful sleep has been something that’s eluded her since the start of her 8th month, but what he sees changes the course of his night. 

She’s taken off all of her clothes except for her tank top, and is squatting at the end of the bed, covers balled up in her fists trying her best to breathe through a contraction. “Jesus Christ Gillian why didn’t you call me, or yell for me or something!” He yells running to her side.

“I tried,” she whispers “David, it hurts!! The baby is coming, I gotta push!!” She whimpers. 

“Try to breathe honey, I’m gonna call Jackie,”

“No breathing, can’t breathe, gotta puuussshhhhhhh!!” Gillian cries out as she pushes. 

David is on the phone with Jackie the midwife and trying to talk to Gillian at the same time. 

“Gilly, honey, please don’t push, stop pushing, the midwife isn’t here!” David pleads frantically. “I gotta get her out!!!” She screams. 

The midwife tells him to get her to focus on him and breathe through the contractions and to not push. She tells him that she’s on her way and he ends the call. He tries his best to get her to focus, he tries rubbing her back, he tries rubbing his hands down the sides of her belly, he’s running out of ideas, and they are running out of time. 

Luckily it only takes Jackie 10 mins to arrive and he’s never been happier to see another woman in his whole life. 

She uses the key they gave her for emergencies to let herself in, making her way quickly upstairs, bag and birthing stool in hand to where Gillian and David are.

“Gillian, It’s Jackie, looks like this little girl wants out, let me check you,” Jackie says pulling on some latex gloves and starting her exam. David is at Gillian’s side now kissing her temple. 

“Gillian, listen to me, you are almost fully dilated, it feels like you still have about 1 cm to go. I suggest you walk until you are completely dilated. 

“Don’t wanna walk, want to get in the tub, David help…” the last part gets lost in a deep moan as the latest contraction has her in its grip. 

“I’m here Gilly, breathe honey,” he whispers. As he’s crouched down in front of her, she is on her hands and knees now swaying her hips back and forth. The tub idea having been scratched 

“It hurts so bad, please make it stop,” she whines. 

“Come on honey let’s walk, let gravity do the work,” he pleads in a soothing tone. She just nods as he helps her to her feet. She lays heavily against his chest as they dance a slow stationary dance.

She feels another contraction build, and she wraps her arms more firmly around his neck and presses her face into his chest. “Oooooooooooooo!!!!” She moans. 

“Gillian, listen to me now, has your water broken?” 

“No, not yet” she whispers. “Gill, honey let’s walk, hopefully, your water will break on its own.” They walk the upper floor of their house for the better part of the next 10 mins. 

David is more than ready for her to lay down, but she insists on walking until her water breaks. They are on lap number 2 when she stops, puts her hands underneath her belly and sways back and forth as she feels her water break. “Ooooooooooooooo!!!” She moans.

“Breathe honey, you are doing so good,” he whispers in her ear trying to calm, and reassure her.

“Gillian, I brought in my birthing stool, it’s going to make delivery easier for you, I want you to use it,” Jackie says, placing it on the floor in their bedroom. 

“I just want her out, I NEED her out!” Gillian moans. “Okay honey, let’s use the birthing chair, I’ll sit behind you and hold you.”

David soothes as he guides her toward the chair. 

Before she can sit down she's caught up in a contraction so strong it causes her knees to buckle. “Woah Gill, I got you, breath Gilly, breathe honey.” 

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh ooooooooooooo!!!!” he waits for the contraction to end before he gently sits her down on the birthing stool and situates himself behind her so he can hold her hands.

“Gillian, it’s Jackie. I’m gonna check you again, but I’m pretty sure you’re ready,” Jackie puts on another pair of gloves and starts her exam, she’s almost done when the next contraction starts. 

“Ooooooooooo…… I NEED TO PUSH!!!!” Gillian screams out. 

David feels completely helpless, he wishes he could take away this pain from her, but knows he can’t. He just sits behind her holding her hands and kissing her neck as she struggles to bring their baby into the world. 

“That’s it breathe Gillian, breathe your baby out,” Jackie coaches 

“Breathe honey, you are doing amazing Gill,” he coaches. 

“I feel her head, it’s burning…. It’s burning!!” Gillian screams.

“Breathe your baby out, that’s it. The burning is her head trying to come out, allow your breathing to open you up, let your baby come,” Jackie soothes 

“I can’t….. it’s burning!!”Gillian cries “I know it burns honey, try and keep breathing, you are so amazing Gilly, I love you so much” David whispers kissing her neck.

“So much pressure, I gotta PUUUUUSSSSHHHHH!!!” Gillian screams “You are doing it, Gillian, your baby is coming, do you want to feel her head?” Jackie asks at the same time reaching for her hand. When she reaches down and feels the top of her baby girls head, she gasps and grabs David’s hand and takes it to where the baby’s head is. 

“See honey she’s right there, waiting for you to push her all the way out,” he whispers. 

“David help me,” Gillian pleads. 

“I’m right here honey, our little girl is almost here, you are so strong,” 

“Gillian, give me a small push with the next contraction,” Jackie encourages. 

“Uhhhh… here it comes…” 

“Small push, you can do it, Gillian, she’s almost here,” She lets out a scream as she feels the head leave her body. 

“Pant now Gillian, I have to make sure the cord is free,” she obeys the midwife's instructions panting until she feels another contraction. 

“Can I push, I really need to push now,” Gillian whines. 

“Yea, give me one more push and you should have your baby”. She screams out as she feels the shoulders try and make there way out, then relief as their daughter tumbles into the midwives hands making a popping noise. 

The midwife catches the tiny girl and brings her up so Gillian can hold her for the first time. David places a slow kiss on Gillian’s sweaty head then leaves his lips there as he gently caresses the head of his newborn daughter. 

“You did it honey, you were amazing” David whispers. Jackie is now vigorously rubbing the baby to clean her off, then covers her with another blanket to keep her warm. 

David and Gillian sit there in silence savoring the moment, when the Jackie interjects asking David if he wants to cut the cord. “Dad, do you want to do the honors?” “Uh, Yeah, where do I cut?” David asks nervously, as he takes the scissors his hand shaking slightly as he cuts the psychical connection between his two favorite people in the world. 

“I can’t believe she’s here!” Gillian chokes out, tears streaming down her face. “I’m going to take her and weigh her and measure her, get her all cleaned up and bring her right back to you.” Jackie says taking the baby over to the bed. 

Gillian watches as Jackie lays their daughter in a little hammock that is connected to what looks like a produce scale, then lays her back on the bed to measure her head before putting the tiniest little diaper on, and placing the cutest little knit cap on her head. 

David is content to watch Gillian, in total awe. Once she’s swaddled in a blanket with pink bunnies on it she’s placed in David’s arms. “How does she feel dad?” Gillian whispers. “Like heaven” David chokes out. 

“She’s absolutely perfect, 8lbs 3oz 21in” and her APGAR was 9.” Jackie says beaming. She sits down on the ground and Gillian’s feet. “Lets finish up down here so we can get you cleaned up and in bed.” She adds as she starts to knead Gillian’s belly restarting the contractions needed to deliver the placenta. 

After the placenta has been delivered, she checks Gillian for tears, surprisingly she doesn’t find any. She wipes off as much blood as she can. Before getting the bed ready for Gillian to lay in it. “Here David let me take the baby, so you can help Gillian up and into bed.” Jackie says reaching for the now sleeping baby. “C’mon Gilly, lets get you in bed” David says kissing her temple. “Okay, I don’t know if I can stand” She says tiredly. “Do you want me to pick you up instead?” She just nods, and David obliges. 

Once in bed the baby is placed in her mother’s arms. “I want you to try and nurse her Gillian” Jackie says. Gillian nods, and makes her first attempt at offering the tiny girl her nipple. The baby wastes no time, and latches on immediately, sucking greedily. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and get you a bag of ice, it’s going to help alleviate some of your discomfort, and reduce the swelling.” Jackie says leaving the room. 

“Oh my god David, she’s beautiful, I still can’t believe she’s really here” Gillian gushes, as a fresh set of tears start to fall. She opens the blanket and looks at her baby girl’s tiny fingers, chubby cheeks, perfect rosebud mouth, bright blue eyes and soft skin. 

“What should we call her” Gillian whispers bringing of her daughters tiny hands to her mouth and kissing it. “Neither can I, and I think you should choose her name, you did all the hard work, you are my hero, I’m so in awe of you right now” David says leaning down to kiss her lips. 

“How do you feel about the name Noel?” Gillian suggests still staring down at her baby girl who has fallen asleep nursing. “It’s perfect, just like she is” David whispers kissing Gillian’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you survive? You tell me lol


End file.
